


Stranger Inside

by Marlavie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Feels, Derek Uses His Words, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Post Season 4, Stiles Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlavie/pseuds/Marlavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres meses después de los eventos acontecidos en México, Derek vuelve a su pueblo natal para reincorporarse a la manada. Tomando la decisión de hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas. </p><p>Más de un años después, cuando logra dar con la loba del desierto y cobrar su sustancioso pago, Braeden regresa a Beacon Hills para retomar su relación con su novio, Derek Hale. Cuando se da cuenta de que su novio ya no es aquel hombre frio, serio y gruñón que alguna vez fue, decide hacer algo al respecto. Especialmente cuando se da cuenta de que el “raro” comportamiento del lobo tiene que ver con Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Braeden hará todo lo posible para que nadie, especialmente aquel adolescente, se entrometa entre ella y Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic, espero le den una oportunidad.

Ella miraba la interacción entre Stiles y Derek desde el sofá del loft. Ambos estaban de pie al lado de la escalera de caracol riendo de algo, probablemente de un mal chiste de Stiles; un chiste que ella nunca llegaría a entender y que sinceramente no le importaba. Solo observaba aquello porque lleva en Beacon Hills un par de semanas y todavía no se acostumbra a ver a Derek reír. También eran unas semanas en la que se sentía como un extraño cuando se trataba de la relación entre Stiles y Derek. Sabía que ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos y que eran amigos; por más que ha averiguado no sabe cómo sucedió. La última vez que ella había estado en Beacon Hills, la relación entre ambos era cordial pero no cercana. Y ahora parecen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Daba miedo la frecuencia con la que los dos hombres estaban juntos. Incluso cuando no estaban tratando asuntos de la manada no era raro llegar al loft de Derek y ver a Stiles instalado ahí. Ambos concentrados en algún juego o una película en el nuevo televisor que el lobo había comprado. Incluso -por lo que había averiguado- no era raro ver al mismísimo sheriff compartiendo con los dos en un fin de semana donde el hombre no tenía trabajo en la comisaria. Braeden sabe que todo aquello pasa con regularidad. Pero lo que aún no logra entender es el por qué.

Braeden siguió observando al lobo y al humano y no pudo evitar reírse cuando parecía que se acercaban entre ellos. La distancia entre ambos rostros era de tan solo unas cuantas pulgadas. Ya no estaban riendo. En lugar de aquello ambos sonreían tan brillante y feliz que su estómago comenzó a agitarse. Cerró su puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos. Braeden quería golpear algo. Una cara por ejemplo. Preferiblemente la cara de Stiles. Golpearlo por ocupar el tiempo de Derek. Un tiempo que claramente debería ocupar con ella.

\- Hey Braeden, ¿Estas bien?

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, giró su rostro para ver a Lydia, que se había sentado a su lado. Braeden forzó una sonrisa mientras asentía.

\- Estoy bien - mintió - A la espera que el lobo gruñón termine su conversación para que podamos ir a almorzar - añadió, señalando con el pulgar hacia Stiles y Derek.

Lydia le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ah, sí - bufó divertida -  Separar a esos dos se ha vuelto un desafío últimamente.

Braeden frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la banshee - Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta.

\- Tal vez deberías recordarle el almuerzo a Derek - sugirió observando que Braeden no parecía muy contenta.

\- Creo que lo haré.

Lydia asintió y se despidió de ella y del resto. La reunión de la manada había terminado ya hace varios minutos. Braeden esperó un momento, reunió la paciencia suficiente y se acercó a los dos hombres.

\- Derek, ¿Listo para salir? - le preguntó al lobo, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Derek dejó de sonreír y la miró confundido.

\- ¿Ir a dónde?

\- El almuerzo, Derek - dijo divertida - Prometiste llevarme a algún lugar donde sirvan comida de verdad ¿te acuerdas? Estoy llegando a mi límite de comida precocinada.

\- Oh, lo siento… se me olvidó - frunció el ceño frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con la mano.

Braeden sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba al lobo y le daba un beso en la mejilla - Oh… eso no está muy bien - afirmó coqueta - Pero realmente deberíamos ir porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- De acuerdo - accedió un tanto malhumorado, desviando la mirada a Stiles, como si estuviera triste por la idea de dejar al castaño solo.

Braeden vio la expresión triste de Derek y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no comentar nada. El lobo era su novio y sin embargo él estaba actuando como si prefiriera pasar el tiempo con ese adolescente que con ella. Sintió su estómago contraerse ante la idea. ‘ _¿Stiles y Derek siendo grandes amigos?_ ’ Sin saber bien el por qué… esa idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Derek, realmente tengo hambre - dijo ordenando implícitamente el marcharse de ahí.

Stiles notó el cambio de humor repentino de Braeden y se echó hacia atrás ligeramente. No conocía mucho a la mujer y no es como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto tan enojada. Una parte de él se preguntaba si era por culpa de Derek o de él. De todas formas no le importaba mucho.

\- Sal de aquí Hale, y lleva a tu chica a buscar una comida decente. No querrás que te cambien por alguien mejor - bromeó Stiles, chocando su hombro contra el de Derek. El lobo sonrió en respuesta.

\- De qué hablas Stiles, soy un buen partido - dijo lanzándole una mirada altanera al humano.

\- Un sobrado, eso es lo que eres.

La sonrisa de Derek se volvió más amplia - Siempre con tus palabras dulces, Stiles - bromeó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles.

Stiles rodó los ojos.

\- Ya vete Hale.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? - sugirió Derek de repente. Braeden observó incrédula al lobo.

Stiles sonrió ante la oferta de Derek, pero la mirada que Braeden le dirigía a él era suficiente para hacerle declinar.

\- Suena muy tentadora tu oferta Derek, pero voy a tener que rechazarla - dijo mientras se apartaba de ambos - Tengo algunas traducciones que hacer de los libros que Daeton me consiguió. Tal vez puedes traerme algo cuando vuelvas. Y después me ayudas a traducir porque parece que se olvidan que yo no soy su maldita secretaria.

\- De acuerdo Stiles. - le sonrió Derek divertido.

\- Lo digo en serio Hale. - Dijo Stiles fingiendo enojarse.

\- ¡Que si hombre! - gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Stiles observó a Derek dejar el loft con Braeden justo detrás de él. Antes de desaparecer del todo, Braeden volvió su mirada a Stiles y el humano solo frunció el ceño ante la fría mirada de la mercenaria. Ella había estado mirándolo mucho últimamente, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca de Derek. Era como si estuviera celosa de su amistad con el lobo. Las primeras veces Stiles desestimó aquella idea creyendo que no había manera alguna de que una mujer como Braeden se sintiera celosa de un simple adolescente como él. Incluso si él en secreto tenía sentimientos por Derek no había manera de que Braeden supiera de estos. Él ha hecho todo lo posible para mantener ocultos sus sentimientos, asegurándose de comportarse normalmente cada vez que estaba cerca de Derek y otras personas. Aunque debía reconocer que algunas veces le resultaba casi imposible.

Soltando un leve resoplido pensó en la conducta de Braeden. Si bien era cierto que tenía sentimientos por el lobo, estaba seguro de que este no lo correspondía. ¿Por qué Derek iba a querer a alguien como él cuanto tiene a una mujer hermosa como Braeden en su cama todas las noches? Derek tendría que estar loco… bueno, más loco de lo que por si era.

Alzó sus manos mientras bostezaba y apartaba sus pensamientos sobre Braeden y Derek. Tenía varios libros en diferentes idiomas que no se iban a traducir solos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¿Seguro que la comida aquí es buena? - preguntó Braeden mientras miraba el menú entre sus manos. Después de negarse a comer en el local de autoservicio que Derek había sugerido, este llevó a la mujer a un restaurante italiano en su lugar. Sinceramente a Braeden no le importaba mucho el lugar. Solo quería estar un lugar donde pueda pasar un tiempo a solas con el lobo.

\- Oh si - Respondió Derek asintiendo con la cabeza - De hecho he estado aquí con Stiles varias veces - añadió.

\- ¿Has estado aquí con Stiles?

\- Si, también el sheriff se nos ha unido algunas veces. Él ama los espaguetis con albóndigas. Dice que el sabor es casi tan bueno como el de su madre. Estoy de acuerdo - comentó mientras miraba el menú.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes exactamente? - preguntó Braeden apretando sus dientes.

\- Stiles cocina para mí algunas veces. Siempre utiliza recetas familiares de su abuela. Ella vivía en Polonia, hasta que se murió su esposo. Entonces se mudó a Los Ángeles en 1954.

\- Wow - dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre la familia de Stiles?

\- Bueno… cuando uno habla tanto con su abuela como lo hago yo esas cosas tienden a pegarse - respondió.

\- Espera… ¿Su abuela? - Braeden se recostó en su silla mientras procesaba aquella información - Tú realmente tienes conversaciones con la abuela de Stiles… ¿Desde cuándo y con qué frecuencia?

\- Hmm… por lo menos dos veces al mes - respondió Derek honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros - La primera vez que hablamos fue por accidente. Stiles resultó herido en un enfrentamiento con un wendigo y lo llevamos al hospital. Su celular sonaba y como solo yo estaba con él en ese momento contesté. Era Marie, su abuela. No sé por qué pero nos llevamos bien y ahora me llama de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estoy bien, eso es todo.

 Braeden soltó una carcajada incrédula.

\- Déjame ver si lo entiendo, - dijo - Te llevas bien con la abuela de Stiles y esta te llama solo para qué ¿Para saber si estás bien? increíble.

Derek ignoró su tono de voz y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- A veces también me llama su tío y otras veces sus primas. A ellas les gusta hablar y acaparar el teléfono. Es divertido - sonrió.

Cuanto más hablaba el lobo, más se enfadaba Braeden. El Derek que tenía frente a ella no se parecía en nada al Derek que conoció antes de irse. El Derek de antes era callado y frio. El de ahora era conversador y abierto.

‘ _¿Cómo pasó esto?_ ’ - se cuestionó - ‘ _¿Qué pasó con mi Derek?_ ’

\- Sabes qué, ya no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Derek.

\- Me está comenzando a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza - mintió. Al tener un collar compuesto de cenizas de montañas podía darse el lujo de mentir a un lobo sin ser descubierta.

\- Tal vez es porque no hemos pedido nada todavía. Probablemente te sentirás mejor después de comer - sugirió el lobo.

\- No Derek. No quiero comer nada.

\- De acuerdo. Si estas segura lo mejor es que nos vallamos, pero espérame un momento mientras pido el pollo con pimientos de Stiles. Le hice la promesa de llevarle algo para cuando volviera.

\- Está bien, voy a estar en el coche - resopló enojada mientras caminaba. Al mirar hacia atrás vio que Derek no había escuchado lo que dijo. Lo vio demasiado ocupado pidiendo su orden al camarero.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto totalmente furiosa. Después de diez minutos, Derek volvió con una bolsa para llevar y una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

\- Lo siento por la demora - se disculpó mientras se acomodaba tras el volante - Uno de los propietarios del restaurante quería saludar y preguntarme que tal estaba Stiles.

\- De seguro ustedes dos se han vuelto muy populares - se burló Braeden con sarcasmo. Reprimiendo la furia que sentía.

\- Te sorprenderías - dijo Derek divertido.

\- ¿Nos podemos ir ahora?

\- Está bien - respondió el lobo. Durante el viaje Derek notó el raro comportamiento de Braeden y se preguntó si debía decir algo, pero al instante decidió no hacerlo. Braeden era una mujer que le gustaba resolver los problemas por sí misma, sin involucrar a nadie. Si algo le molestaba estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano le diría.

Como Braeden ya no vivía con Derek -ambos decidieron ir despacio en su relación y la mercenaria se quedaba en un departamento en el centro de Beacon Hills- el lobo condujo primero al hogar de ella.

Aún molesta por toda la nueva información que Derek le había dado, Braeden estuvo todo el viaje en silencio.

‘ _¿Cómo era posible que el hombre con el cual estaba saliendo pareciera que estaba más interesado en ese débil adolescente en vez de ella?_ ’

Todavía no puede creer que Derek se mantiene en contacto con la familia de Stiles como si fuera suya. Braeden sabía que se estaba comportando de manera infantil, incluso celosa. Pero es que maldita sea… ¡Derek es de ella! y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se lo llevara. Mucho menos alguien tan antipático y soberbio como Stiles.

Después de dejar un casto beso en los labios de Derek, esperó a que este desapareciera del camino para sacar su móvil. Braeden necesita un consejo y en aquel maldito pueblo solo conocía una sola mujer que fuese lo suficientemente manipuladora para poder ayudarle.

\- Hey, soy Braeden - dijo por el móvil - Sé que esto es de la nada pero realmente necesito un poco de ayuda y yo esperaba poder contar contigo (…) ¿Estás segura? (…) Está bien, esta noche a las siete (…) De acuerdo, voy a estar ahí - prometió antes de finalizar la llamada y caminar a su departamento.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Gracias por ayudarme - dijo Braeden al entrar a la casa.

\- No te preocupes, ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Braeden sonrió a la mujer frente a ella y la siguió hasta la sala de estar. - Lo sé, pero es que apenas te conozco y podría parecer extraño que venga a ti en busca de consejos sobre relaciones.

Lydia dejó escapar una carcajada divertida - No es nada - le aseguró - Conozco a Derek varios años y puedo asegurarte que sé cómo funciona. En cierta forma me siento alagada de que una mujer como tú recurra a mí.

\- Es por eso que vine a hablar contigo. Porque conoces a Derek más tiempo que yo.

\- Bueno, soy todo oído.

\- Bien, mira… me encanta Derek y yo sé que el siente algo fuerte por mí, a pesar de que no siempre lo expresa, pero sé que lo hace.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es que hay alguien que está interfiriendo en nuestra relación y necesito consejos sobre cómo…

\- Destruirlo - completó Lydia.

\- Iba a decir sacarlo de mi camino, pero sí. Destruirlo también.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Por qué sientes que esta persona podría arruinar tu relación con Derek? quiero decir que si tú tienes alguna sospecha o duda real para que te sientas como te sientes.

\- Sinceramente, no me gusta la forma en que Derek actúa frente a esta persona. Es como si fuera lo único que piensa. Quiere pasar tiempo con él, hablar con él y…

\- ¿Él? - le interrumpió Lydia - ¿Un hombre?

\- Si, un hombre. Y te juro que no sé cómo ha pasado esto. Antes de lo de México estábamos mucho mejor que ahora, incluso mientras buscábamos a la loba del desierto era mejor. Y ahora vuelvo y… es como si me cambiaran al Derek que conocía por uno totalmente opuesto. Y no me gusta… no me gusta nada - terminó de quejarse Braeden.

La mirada de Lydia se tornó confusa - Yo tenía la impresión de que la relación entre tú y Derek era… ya sabes… más liberal - comentó.

\- No es que seamos novios camino a comprometernos - Braeden suspiró - A los dos nos gusta la privacidad y esas cosas. Pero sé que él siente lo mismo que yo siento por él - afirmó sin dudas.

\- Entonces estás diciendo que Derek te quiere lo suficiente para considerar la posibilidad de un futuro contigo, con matrimonio, niños y todas esas cosas ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Si - respondió Braeden con total seguridad.

\- Entonces solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer… luchar.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó confundida.

\- Braeden, querida - dijo Lydia con voz dulce - Tú eres una mujer joven inteligente y capaz. Todo lo que has conseguido en la vida, cada logro que has logrado ha sido gracias a ti misma. Has peleado con uñas y diente para demostrar lo que vales ¿Cómo Derek va a ignorar esas cualidades? - Lydia se detuvo un momento observando la sonrisa de suficiencia de la mercenaria - Si tú crees que ese hombre está tratando de robarte a Derek lo que tienes que hacer para asegurarte de que el ese lobito sea siempre tuyo… es luchar. Tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario. “En la guerra y en el amor…”

\- Todo se vale - completó Braeden con una sonrisa altanera - Creo que entiendo todo lo que quieres decir.

Lydia sonrió - Eso espero. Me agradas Braeden y creo que eres la mujer adecuada para alguien como Derek.

\- Gracias Lydia - sonrió felizmente Braeden, frotándose las manos con alegría - Realmente aprecio esto.

\- Oh, no es nada querida. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte con Derek lo voy a hacer, te lo aseguro.

\- Una vez más, gracias. - dijo poniéndose de pie. - Creo que va siendo hora de marcharme.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes de irte ¿Puedo preguntar quién es esa persona que está tratando de robarte a Derek?

\- Es Stiles - dijo el nombre con amargura, su mirada de volvió fría al nombrarlo - Es él el que está enamorado de Derek.

Suspirando, Lydia se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Este último tiempo los dos tienen una relación bastante singular. Pero lo que hay entre tú y Derek es diferente. Yo sé que él va a tomar la decisión correcta.

\- Concuerdo contigo. Nos vemos pronto.

\- Nos vemos, querida - Lydia se puso de pie y acompañó a Braeden hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un breve abrazo y la mercenaria salió de la casa.

Una vez sola, Lydia dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

\- Pobre chica. No tiene ninguna oportunidad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La charla con Lydia fue mejor de lo que Braeden esperaba. Con el ánimo por las nubes y con optimismo decidió ir al loft de Derek en lugar de su departamento. Lamentablemente, su felicidad se esfumó cuando ella se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía el lobo y encontró el camaro apartado junto al jeep azul de Stiles. Bajó de su propio auto para entrar al edificio y subir por el ascensor. Al entrar al lugar vio a los dos hombres sentados en el sofá. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Ambos se encontraban viendo un partido de Basquetbol y Stiles les gritaba a los jugadores en el televisor.

\- Braeden, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó Derek, sonriendo cuando giró su cabeza y la vio de pie delante de la puerta.

Braeden se obligó a sonreírle a ambos.

\- Pensé en pasar y ver qué estabas haciendo. Ahora veo que estas aquí, con Stiles - respondió.

‘Con Stiles _de nuevo_ ’ quiso decir.

\- Stiles vino a tomar una cerveza y a entregarme la grabación del partido del lunes que no habíamos podido ver, así que decidimos verlo ahora.

\- No, nosotros no decidimos nada Hale - contrarrestó Stiles desviando la mirada del televisor - Me iba a ir pero me has obligado a quedarme.

Derek rodó los ojos.

\- Te obligué, claro.

\- Me amenázate con matarme de cansancio en el próximo entrenamiento de la manada, me dijiste que si o si tendría correr por todo el bosque con ustedes si no me quedaba. Eso, amigo mío, es obligar - dijo Stiles volviendo su mirada al juego.

\- Como sea - murmuró Derek mientras rodaba los ojos una vez más. Observó a Braeden y la vio frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Como no quería ser grosero pensó que sería mejor ver si ella quería quedarse - ¿Quieres un trozo de pizza? - le ofreció señalando la caja sobre la mesa.

Braeden frunció más el ceño.

\- No, gracias - respondió - Bueno, veo que estás ocupado así que volveré a mi departamento y…

\- Sí, claro, nos vemos mañana - interrumpió Derek absorto en la televisión.

\- Adiós Braeden - se despidió Stiles, sin despegar sus ojos del juego.

\- Adiós - gruñó furiosa.

Salió del edificio y camino rápidamente a su auto.

Mientras manejaba se dedicó a pensar en que debía hacer. De alguna forma tenía que sacar a Stiles de la vida de Derek. No sabía cómo, pero no iba a perder contra Stiles… eso nunca.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeden decide hacer algo al respecto.

Pocos días después, Stiles recibió una llamada de Braeden pidiéndole que se acercara a su departamento para hablar de un asunto. Al principio se iba a negar, pues estaba cansado y sinceramente no tenía ni idea del por qué la novia de Derek quería reunirse con él en privado, pero la voz de la mercenaria sonaba tan desesperada que finalmente dijo que sí.

Minutos después de la llamada, Stiles tocaba la puerta suavemente para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Braeden abrió de inmediato y lo condujo al interior del departamento.

\- Gracias por venir, Stiles. Realmente lo aprecio - le dijo a modo de saludo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al sofá.

\- Bueno, has dicho que es urgente que habláramos por eso…

\- Lo sé - le interrumpió - Probablemente soné un tanto desesperada. Perdón por eso.

Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- No importa - dijo sentándose en el sofá - Dijiste que necesitabas hablar de Derek así que vine tan pronto como pude.  

Cuando llamó a Stiles y le pidió que fuera a su departamento no se sorprendió que aceptara solo después de que le mencionara que quería hablar de Derek.

\- Eso es realmente genial - opinó Braeden, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Stiles.

\- Así que… ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Mira, yo… puede que mintiera un poco sobre las razones por las que te llamé.

Stiles frunció el ceño.

\- Entonces, ¿No quieres hablar de Derek? - preguntó Stiles confundido.

\- Si se trata de él, solo que… no en la forma que tú crees - dijo con el rostro serio - Quiero hablar de ti y de los sentimientos que tienes sobre Derek.

\- No… no entiendo - dijo Stiles sintiéndose incómodo.

Braeden sonrió ante el nerviosismo del castaño.

\- Vamos, Stiles. No tienes que mentirme. Yo sé lo que sientes por Derek.

\- Braeden yo…

\- He visto las miradas, Stiles. Las miradas que le das cuando piensas que nadie te está observando. - le enfrentó - La forma en que siempre estas tocándolo e invadiendo su espacio personal. Tu rara obsesión de estar siempre en el loft. - dijo con burla - Incluso tienes una llave del loft y el código de acceso a su sistema de alarma.

\- No es como si yo quisiera saber eso - se defendió Stiles - Derek pensó que debería tenerlo en cualquier caso de emergencia. Y el resto de la manada igual tiene el código.

\- Pero no una llave - apuntó.

\- Yo…

Braeden resopló disgustada - Solo termina con las mentiras y las excusas Stiles, porque no está funcionando. Es posible que engañes al resto, pero no a mí. Tú estás enamorado de Derek - sentenció.

Stiles pensó en negar todo, pero por la mirada de Braeden sabía que no la iba a convencer de lo contrario. Sabía que la única forma de salir de ahí es diciendo la verdad.

\- Está bien, me tienes - admitió en voz baja - Tal vez tenga pequeños, minúsculos, sentimientos hacia Derek. En un plano platónico más que nada. Lo que quiero decir, en realidad, es que no es serio.

\- Me gustaría poder creerte Stiles, pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario. Es por eso que estoy aquí haciendo esto, para hacerte ver que no hay nada que puedas hacer para que Derek y yo terminemos - De pie, Braeden comenzó a caminar alrededor del sofá, pasando los dedos por su pelo mientras fruncía el ceño - Sé que no lo demostramos todo el tiempo, principalmente porque ha ambos nos gusta la privacidad, pero el vínculo entre nosotros es inquebrantable, y nadie va a ser capaz de romperlo.

\- Y eso está bien, Braeden. Yo respeto la relación que tienes con Derek, yo nunca sería capaz de interponerme entre ustedes dos - afirmó Stiles con sinceridad.

\- Creo que es adorable que pienses que puedes interponerte entre nosotros, Stiles - dijo Braeden con aires de suficiencia - Pero el problema no es ese. El problema es que cada vez que vienes al loft a “pasar el rato” o cuando lo llevas a uno de esos restaurantes a los que van, lo que en realidad estás haciendo es robarme el tiempo valioso que puedo pasar con Derek. Nuestra relación está sufriendo porque él está ocupado contigo.

\- Bueno, Braeden - gruño Stiles furioso ante las palabras de la mujer - Si estas teniendo algún problema con que Derek y yo pasemos tiempo juntos, ¿No crees que deberías hablar de esto con él y no conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si siempre estas alrededor de él? - preguntó enojada - Cada vez que me acerco a él estas ahí. Sabes que en el fondo Derek no sabe cómo decirte que necesita su espacio, por más que haya cambiado todavía le resulta difícil hablar.

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso rígido ante la afirmación de Braeden, provocando una mirada satisfecha de la mujer.

\- ¿Piensas que Derek se junta conmigo por pena? - preguntó con rabia, poniéndose de pie - ¡Has estado fuera más de un año! ¡No tienes ni idea por lo que hemos pasado en ese tiempo! - gritó sin poder contenerse - Derek es mi amigo. Así como el resto de la manada igual lo es.

\- ¡Entonces deja de acapararlo todo el tiempo! - gritó de igual forma Braeden - Deja de esperar patéticamente el día en que Derek se fije en ti. ¿Por qué no te buscas tu propia vida? una pareja o algo que no esté relacionado con Derek.

Stiles observó a Braeden mientras escuchaba sus palabras, sabía que había algo más. Y no fue hasta que escuchó lo último que supo la verdad.

\- Oh, ya entiendo todo ahora - dijo con una sonrisa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acercó un poco a Braeden - Lo que en realidad pasa es que estas celosa de todo el tiempo que Derek pasa conmigo. Él siempre está pendiente de lo que me sucede, pero lamentablemente él no hace lo mismo contigo. Y todo este show es solo por unos tontos e injustificados celos.

Braeden dio un paso de atrás abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No sabes de qué estás hablando - se defendió, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

Stiles continuó sonriendo.

\- No lo sabía al principio, pero a juzgar por tus acciones y la mirada en tus ojos cada vez que hablas de Derek y yo… son claros indicios de que lo único que está pasando aquí es que estas completamente celosa. Y haces todo esto porque… piensas que Derek puede corresponder mis sentimientos.

\- Estás loco.

\- Eso no significa que no tengo razón.

\- Derek es mío.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estas teniendo esta conversación conmigo y no con Derek? - cuestionó - Si él te ama tanto como tú dices no deberías tener ningún problema en decirle lo que me estás diciendo a mí.

Braeden se acercó a Stiles, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus piernas separadas, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre él. Su mirada fija en los ojos del castaño, transmitía todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

\- Porque necesito que te des cuenta de que tanto Derek como yo hemos invertido mucho para que lo nuestro funcione. Sabes lo difícil que es para él abrirse a una persona. No quiero que nadie, mucho menos tú, arruine lo que tenemos… Entiéndelo Stiles, Derek se acerca a ti solo porque eres uno más de la manada. Pero lo que de verdad necesita es alguien en su vida. Alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo feliz y darle hijos. - por un momento la mirada de Braeden se tornó triste - Y yo soy esa persona. No tú.

Había tantas cosas que Stiles quería decir en ese momento, pero se contuvo y pensó mejor las cosas. Cualquier daño que podría causarle a Braeden podría repercutir en Derek. Por más mal que le caiga la mujer, ella era la novia -O algo parecido ya que Derek nunca le aclaró muy bien el tipo de relación que tenía con la mercenaria- y tenía que respetar eso. Y Stiles nunca sería capaz de causarle más daño a Derek.

\- No me importa lo que pienses de mí. - dijo - Pero yo nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a Derek. Es mi amigo y me importa su felicidad - susurró en voz baja - No te preocupes Braeden, trataré de no interferir mucho desde ahora. - Sin esperar más, salió del departamento de la mujer y trató de no llorar de camino a su hogar.

Braeden tenía razón en algo. Él no sería capaz de darle a Derek la familia que sabía el lobo añoraba en secreto. Y si para que Derek realice su sueño tiene que alejarse de él… por Dios que lo haría si así el lobo era feliz. Por más que aquello provocara en sí mismo un terrible dolor.

Braeden quedó sola en su departamento disfrutando de lo que sabía era un triunfo seguro.

\- Yo soy la felicidad de Derek - sentenció Braeden para sí misma.

Ahora que Stiles estaba fuera de juego tendría a Derek para ella sola.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek hablaba con Liam mientras miraba el lugar donde Stiles estaba sentado. Estaba rodeado de libros y con el notebook sobre sus piernas. Derek sabía que estaba tan aborto en la traducción de esos libros que probablemente se había olvidado de que estaban en una reunión de manada. Había pasado una semana y media desde que ambos pasaron tiempo juntos fuera de las obligaciones de la manada. Derek estaba empezando a preguntarse qué es lo que había hecho mal. Sin embargo, por más que pensara en ello, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Todo aquello le estaba comenzando a cabrear y finalmente decidió dejar de quebrarse la cabeza por eso y cortar por lo sano. Le iba a preguntar a Stiles directamente qué es lo que pasaba.

Terminó de conversar con Liam, se acercó lentamente al humano y esperó a que este se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Derek? - preguntó Stiles mirando al lobo.

Derek decidió abordar el tema inmediatamente.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - frunció el ceño confuso.

\- Ha sido una semana, Stiles. No has hablado conmigo en más de una semana.

Stiles resopló.

\- Eso es absurdo, porque en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy hablando contigo en este momento.

Derek suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

\- No estoy hablando de ahora, o durante las reuniones de manada. Estoy hablando de después - explicó - Sabes que siempre quedamos para ver el partido, tomar cervezas o simplemente a pasar el rato. Si no te conociera diría que estos últimos días me has estado evitando.

Stiles rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su silla.

\- Estas siendo ridículo, que lo sepas. No te estoy evitando Derek.

\- Oh ¿Enserio? - preguntó el lobo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Si!... mira Hale, la razón por la que no he estado disponible últimamente es porque he estado ocupado.

\- Ocupado… en serio. - resopló Derek incrédulo.

\- Si, ocupado - asintió Stiles cruzando los brazos - ¿Es que acaso piensas que yo no tengo una vida fuera de la manada? ¿Qué paso todo mi tiempo traduciendo libros y cuidando que no pierdas el culo cuando nos enfrentamos a algún enemigo? - preguntó enfadado.

Derek soltó otro resoplido.

\- Está bien, no quise decir eso. - se disculpó - Entonces dime en qué has estado ocupado - medio exigió.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

\- Acabo de decírtelo.

\- Está bien, yo… - dudó por unos segundos - Conocí a alguien.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido. De todas las causas que había pensado aquello nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Estas viendo a alguien - dijo finalmente.

Stiles no sabía cómo interpretar el tono de voz de Derek. Su rostro inexpresivo tampoco ayudaba.

\- Si, lo estoy. Suenas… sorprendido.

\- Supongo que lo estoy - admitió el lobo - Estoy sorprendido de que no me lo dijeras.

\- Bueno… desde Malia que no salía con nadie y, no sé… no sabía cómo abordar el tema, supongo, ¿Me entiendes? - preguntó con dudas.

\- Si… lo hago. Pero Stiles, cualquier cosa que me digas está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Stiles tragó saliva ante las palabras de Derek.

\- Sé que lo estas… te prometo que si funciona te lo presentaré.

Derek le dio una sonrisa a su amigo - Suena bien.

\- Estupendo - le devolvió la sonrisa.

Derek quería decir algo más, pero el sonido del móvil de Stiles le dejó con la boca abierta y las palabras en su mente. Cerró la boca y frunció el ceño al observar como la sonrisa de Stiles se ampliaba mientras contestaba la llamada.

\- Hey Jesse, si, si puedo hablar - dijo Stiles.

Derek decidió darle privacidad a Stiles y se alejó procurando no usar sus sentidos para escuchar la conversación telefónica. Iba caminando cuando se encontró con Scott.

\- Hey Derek, ¿Stiles está ocupado? - preguntó con un libro en su mano derecha.

\- Está hablando por el móvil en este momento - respondió el lobo - ¿Te ayudo en algo?

\- No, no, está bien. Solo quería preguntarle algunas cosas que tradujo de este libro - dijo moviendo el manuscrito.

\- Oh, bueno. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tardar. La conversación parecía bastante entretenida.

Scott miró el lugar donde estaba Stiles y sonrió.

\- Si está hablando con Jesse probablemente podría demorar un buen rato.

\- ¿Tu sabes sobre eso? - preguntó Derek sorprendido.

\- Si - sonrió el alfa con los ojos brillantes mientras asentía - De hecho yo le presenté a Jesse la semana pasada. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, ya sabes que Stiles no ha querido saber de relaciones desde que lo suyo con Malia no funcionó, pero me alegra saber que se llevan bien, y que siguen en contacto.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Derek comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo con toda la información nueva.

\- Estoy feliz de que conectara con alguien. - opinó con una sonrisa forzada. El hecho de imaginar a Stiles con alguien le dejaba intranquilo - Después de todo lo que ha pasado se lo merece.

\- Opino lo mismo. Stiles necesita algo bueno en su vida. Sin mencionar que Jesse, en opinión de Kira, está totalmente bueno. De hecho, me aseguró que de no estar conmigo lo intentaría con él - se rió.

La forzada sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó de golpe.

\- Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que…

\- Si, Jesse es un chico - completó Scott por él. Al contemplar la sorpresa en el rostro de Derek se arrepintió de inmediato de revelar información que probablemente no sabía. - Stiles no te dijo que era un chico ¿cierto? - preguntó en un susurro, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

\- No - Derek gruñó con tristeza.

\- Mierda… yo… quiero decir… mejor vuelvo con los chicos y hablo con Stiles más tarde - escapó el alfa.

Scott se alejó rápidamente dejando a un Derek totalmente confundido. El lobo observó el lugar donde Stiles estaba y lo encontró hablando emocionadamente por el móvil. Una parte de él quería enfrentar a Stiles y preguntarle por qué no le había dicho que “Jesse” era un hombre. Pero por otro lado no quería discutir con él. Sobre todo cuando lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era quitarle el móvil a Stiles y tirarlo contra una pared. Sin saber qué hacer, se alejó de Stiles para pensar con claridad.

 

* * *

 

 

En la noche de ese mismo día, Derek estaba sentado en el sofá del loft bebiendo una cerveza cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había sentido quien era. Mientras la puerta se abría tuvo la ilusión de que fuera Stiles quien viene a pasar el rato, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba comenzando a sonreír cuando Braeden pasó a través de la puerta y la cerró.

\- Braeden - dijo a modo de saludo mientras bajaba su mirada a la cerveza que tenía en su mano.

\- Me atrevería a decir de que suenas algo decepcionado - bromeó mientras se acercaba a él. Al llegar le dio un abrazo y el sin entusiasmo la abrazó de vuelta. - Hey - trató de animarle al ver al lobo decaído - ¿Qué te pasa hombre grande?

\- Es… yo… nada, no es nada. Pensaras que es estúpido.

\- Prometo no pensar eso - prometió acomodándose al lado del lobo - Dime qué pasa.

\- Es Stiles.

Braeden reprimió las ganas de rodar sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto que es Stiles - se quejó en un susurro - ¿Qué pasa con Stiles?

Derek notó el cambio repentino en el comportamiento de Braeden. Decidió ignorarlo y continuó hablando.

\- Bueno, hemos estado algo separados últimamente y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo junto. Hoy decidí hablar con él y preguntarle qué fue lo que hice mal.

\- ¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo?

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - Quero decir… por lo general cuando hago algo estúpido Stiles me grita y me llama estúpido y otros adjetivos bastantes ofensivos.

\- Estoy sintiendo un pero.

\- Pero ahora está tranquilo… en silencio… especialmente cuando estoy yo alrededor. Estaba muy preocupado y por eso fui a hablar con él - explicó Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba hablando

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Dijo que no estaba enojado conmigo, que no hice nada malo y que ha estado ocupado porque está viendo a alguien - respondió Derek, con los ojos fijo en la pared.

Braeden hizo uso de toda su experiencia para fingir lo que sentía y no sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Extendió su mano y tomó la de Derek.

\- Eso es bueno ¿Cierto? Stiles finalmente va a tener a alguien en su vida que lo haga feliz. Especialmente después de lo de Malia - dijo recordando como una tarde Derek le había contado que Stiles pasó por un momento difícil por romperle el corazón a la coyote - Tienes que estar feliz por él.

Derek permaneció con su rostro serio y se puso de pie dejando salir un suspiro agónico.

\- Estaba contento por él… quiero decir… estaba feliz por él hasta que me enteré de que la persona que estaba viendo es un chico.

\- No sabía que a Stiles le gustaran los hombres - mintió Braeden, levantándose del sofá.

\- Yo tampoco - murmuró Derek - Quiero decir… hemos sido amigos por muchos años, y este último tiempo se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí y… no sé… no me gustó el hecho de que no me lo haya dicho.

\- Tal vez tenía miedo.

Derek soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño - A mí no me importa el hecho de que le gusten los hombres y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que lo lastime. Él lo sabe.

\- Tienes que entenderlo, Derek. Decir esas cosas es algo fuerte - le animó Braeden, tratando de tomar de nuevo la mano del lobo con la suya, pero este volvió a alejarse. La mercenaria dejó escapar un suspiro de pura frustración y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho - Tal vez se lo guardó para sí mismo porque no confía lo suficiente o que se yo… puede que solo sea miedo de no saber cómo ibas a reaccionar.

\- Eso es una estupidez - bufó el lobo con cierta rabia.

\- Bueno, ahora que sabes lo que le pasa a Stiles ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Enfrentarlo?

\- No puedo - resopló Derek - Sé que la persona con la que sale es un chico porque Scott me lo dijo sin saber que yo no lo sabía. Stiles sigue pensando que sé que solo sale con “alguien”.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer? Nada. No deberías decirle nada - opinó la mercenaria.

\- Braeden… - advirtió Derek sin gustarle la sugerencia de la mujer.

\- Lo digo enserio Derek. Stiles no te lo dijo por alguna razón y debes respetar eso. Además tú mismo lo dijiste, él está feliz. ¿No crees que merece ser feliz? - siguió hablando procurando usar las palabras correctas para no enfurecer al lobo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - respondió con algo de indignación en su voz - Yo simplemente no creo que sea tan feliz - añadió dejando el _“como lo fuera conmigo”_ para sí mismo.

\- Bueno, creo que eso está bien. Si Stiles está comenzando a vivir su propia vida, lo que significa más tiempo para que nosotros pasemos más tiempo juntos. - dijo Braeden de manera casual, pero en el fondo había querido decir cada palabra. Sin decir nada más se acercó al lobo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su firme torso y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Derek simplemente se dejó abrazar pero su mente seguía penando en el problema. No quería nada más para Stiles que fuera feliz. Pero la idea de Stiles siendo feliz con alguien más le dolía muchísimo. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si el dolor que sentía era por el hecho de que sus sentimientos por Stiles eran muchos más profundos de lo que pensaba.

Si ese era el caso, tendría que hacer algo al respecto lo antes posible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento cualquier error pero no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo. A mi jefe le pareció buena idea extender mis ocho horas de trabajo a doce! (menos mal que solo es por una semana). El próximo capitulo probablemente lo voy a publicar el viernes o sábado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se solucionan. Para algunos bien, para otros... no tanto.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Derek descubrió toda la información acerca de Stiles y aún no tenía la oportunidad de abordar el tema. Cada vez que intentaba hablar acerca de aquello, Stiles comenzaba a hablar de cualquier otro tema o se acordaba de cosas que tenía que hacer, era como si el adolescente sabía lo que Derek iba a decir e intentaba evitarlo. El lobo estaba decidido, iba a hablar con Stiles sin importar el qué.

Como no había peligro en Beacon Hills y ya habían traducido todos los libros, Derek decidió intentar hablar con Stiles una vez más.

\- Ya que tu padre tiene turno todo este fin de semana podríamos quedar a ver alguna película en el loft - dijo sin vacilar después de que todos los miembros de la manada se fueran. Stiles siempre era el último en salir y Derek aprovechó la ocasión. - Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y escuché que Mad Max es buena.

Stiles sonrió suavemente mientras terminaba de ordenar sus papeles.

\- Eso suena realmente interesante, y Mad Max es más que buena por lo que me han dicho. Pero ya tengo planes, gracias.

Derek frunció el ceño. - Pero supongo que no para todo el fin de semana. Sé que has estado ocupado últimamente…. ya sabes… conociendo personas y todo eso. Pero no creo que llegases a tal punto de no querer pasar un rato conmigo. Es como si ya no quisieras que esté cerca de ti - terminó con rabia.

\- Derek… mira, no es que no quiera tenerte cerca. Es solo que…

\- ¿Solo qué? - exigió saber el lobo al ver que Stiles no completaba su frase.

\- Es solo que… - tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. Stiles miró a Derek - Mira, solo estoy ocupado este fin de semana ¿entendido?

\- De acuerdo - se dio por vencido el lobo - Te veré… cuando tú quieras, supongo.- Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

\- Está bien - gruñó Stiles mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta - No… no está nada bien. - dijo mientras volvía sus pasos para encarar al lobo - Derek, mira… estoy cansado de que siempre te enojes cuando no te digo todo lo que hago, lobo entrometido. Sé que eres así pero ya estoy harto de que te entrometas. Yo vivo mi vida y tú vives la tuya ¿De acuerdo?... De hecho, tal vez deberías casarte con Braeden y tener cientos de cachorros y así se solucionan todos tus problemas, y los míos… ¡Y los de todo el mundo! - gritó fuera de sí - Me voy, déjame en paz.

El corazón de Derek se desplomó en su pecho mientras escuchaba las palabras hirientes de Stiles. Nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma, no por esos motivos al menos. Tenía una sensación de frio y su cuerpo temblaba. Se encontraba confuso y herido, sin comprender del todo las palabras de Stiles.

El humano por su parte salió del loft con el corazón tomado y una fina capa acuosa en sus ojos. Cuando se acercó a su jeep se encontró con Scott y Lydia apoyados en el coche.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Stiles? - preguntó la banshee apenas Stiles llegó hasta ellos.

Stiles solo permaneció en silencio mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.  Lydia lo miraba con su rostro serio mientras Scott solo mostraba confusión.

\- Supongo que han oído todo.

\- Solo Scott y yo. Volvimos porque olvidé algunos libros y le pedí a Scott que me acompañara.  Estábamos a punto de entrar al loft cuando comenzaron a discutir. Y salimos segundos antes que tú. Los demás ya se fueron hace rato. - explicó Lydia - Ahora dinos por qué estas siendo un imbécil con Derek.

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que solo lo dejen pasar y no preguntar al respecto? - preguntó cansado.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Solo tienes que explicarnos lo que pasa, hermano - dijo Scott con tono suave pero a la vez exigente.

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y que de todos modos a esa distancia Derek no podría oírlo, Stiles dejó escapar otro suspiro pesado y se apoyó en su jeep.

\- Tuve que hacerlo - confesó con la voz impregnada en tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lydia.

\- Tuve que decirle esas cosas a Derek porque era la única forma de alejarlo de mí.

\- No entiendo - habló Scott.

\- Alguien me comentó que quizás Derek y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos fuera del trabajo.

Lydia se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, así es. Son amigos, es lo que los amigos hacen - explicó.

\- Si, bueno… he estado pensando que pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo y ya no tiene tiempo para… ya sabes… vivir su vida y ser feliz.

\- Pero tú le haces feliz - opinó Scott todavía sin entender el problema.

\- Lo sé, pero el merece ser más feliz. Crear su propia familia y… - se detuvo sin saber bien como seguir - … y tener su propia vida, con una mujer que lo ame y le pueda dar la familia que él siempre ha querido.

\- ¿Alguien cómo tú? - preguntó Lydia.

Stiles abrió la boca  comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué?... yo… no… ¿Por qué piensas que yo quiero… - de pronto se encontró incapaz de seguir negando la verdad. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos dejando fluir sus sentimientos - ¿Es tan obvio? - preguntó con resignación.

\- Más que obvio la verdad - respondió Scott. Y Stiles tuvo que reconocer que si hasta el mismo Scott fue capaz de darse cuenta, es porque si era demasiado obvio.

\- Dios… - se quejó pensando en la posibilidad de que Derek fuera consciente de sus sentimientos y que si no ha dicho nada es porque no le quiere hacer daño.

\- Si - dijo Lydia - Era bastante notorio desde el principio ¡Si hasta Scott se dio cuenta solito! - se burló - Hemos estado esperando ver quien daba el primer paso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Stiles resopló.

\- Bueno, vas a tener que seguir esperando porque mis sentimientos no son para nada correspondidos.

\- Stiles…

\- No, Lydia. Es así. Y puede ser todo lo lamentable que quieras, pero es la verdad. Además, Derek tiene a Braeden, que es todo lo que podría desear en una mujer… ¿Por qué iba a querer a un adolescente que todavía no se termina de desarrollar y que no es más que un débil humano? - se quejó señalándose a sí mismo - ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer cuando tiene a alguien mucho mejor?

\- Tal vez deberías decirle a Derek como te sientes y…

\- No, Scott - interrumpió inmediatamente - He tomado mi decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea. Voy a seguir adelante con mi vida, Derek hará lo mismo y nunca sabrá que estuve enamorado de él. Fin de la historia.

Lydia y Scott miraban con tristeza a su amigo, pensando qué decir para consolarlo. Pero ambos conocían a Stiles y sabían que en casos como aquellos las palabras sobraban. Stiles había tomado su decisión y nada de lo que ellos dijeran lo haría cambiar de opinión. Solo les quedaba esperar en silencio a que el tiempo cure las heridas y que ambos tomen las decisiones adecuadas.

A varios metros de ellos, Derek retrocedía y entraba de vuelta al edificio.

Después de las duras palabras que Stiles le había dicho, Derek había pensado en internarse en el bosque y transformarse en lobo, aquello siempre le tranquilizaba y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero decidió que era mejor buscar a Stiles e intentar solucionar el problema, sea cual sea. Porque la verdad es que el lobo no lograba comprender a qué vino ese arrebato por parte de Stiles.

Llevaba unos pasos fuera del edificio cuando la voz de Stiles le llegó desde el estacionamiento. Escuchó claramente como el humano confesaba que estaba enamorado de él. Escuchó las razones de por qué estaba actuando de forma tan rara y Derek comprendió en cierta forma lo que quería lograr. Stiles pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor, pero él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Agradeció mentalmente que Scott estuviera tan concentrado en su amigo que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y caminó lentamente con las palabras de Stiles calando su mente.

Definitivamente iba a tener una larga conversación con Stiles, pero antes, tenía otro asunto que arreglar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Braeden estaba mirando la televisión cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba en su puerta. Sin siquiera molestarse en ver quien era abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un muy furioso Derek Hale. Se movió a un lado para dejar pasar al lobo y cerró la puerta.

\- Derek.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó el lobo con la voz peligrosamente baja,

\- De acuerdo… - se sorprendió ante el tono agresivo - Hola a ti también, Derek. Tu siempre tan cordial - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- No te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo - gruñó Derek con fuego en los ojos - ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

Por la furia en los ojos y sus exigencias, Braeden sabía que el lobo se refería a su conversación con Stiles. Decidió actuar como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - respondió mientras le daba la espalda a Derek.

Derek encaró a Braeden para que le mirara a la cara.

\- No te hagas las estúpida, Braeden. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Qué le dijiste a Stiles? - preguntó con voz dura.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le he dicho algo?

\- Porque no soy ningún idiota. Escuché a Stiles diciendo que alguien le dijo que él y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, y que no debería ser así - explicó Derek.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo? - preguntó Braeden con suspicacia.

\- Él no tuvo que decirme nada.

Braeden sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo la conversación. La mirada furiosa y las palabras llena de seguridad de Derek dejaban en evidencia que el lobo no estaba para juegos y que estaba seguro de que ella estaba involucrada. Cruzó los brazos enfadada por sentir que su plan no funcionó como ella esperaba.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - preguntó altanera - Si, yo hablé con Stiles y le dije que no me gusta el hecho de que pase tanto tiempo contigo - admitió.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? - preguntó enfadado - Stiles es mi mejor amigo - afirmó sorprendiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.

Braeden frunció el ceño, furiosa.

\- ¡Pero yo soy tu novia! - gritó.

\- Tú no eres mí…

\- ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! - espetó Braeden antes de darle la espalda a Derek y respirar profundamente - ¿Sabes lo hiriente que es escucharte negar nuestra relación cada vez que quiero hablar de ello? Siempre haces lo mismo Derek. Y me duele… - dijo con tristeza.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- No sé por qué te haces la víctima, Braeden. Sabes perfectamente que nunca llegamos a hablar de ser novios, quedamos en ser simples amigos con ciertos beneficios. Todo lo demás fue ilusión tuya.

Braeden encaró a Derek y le dio una mirada enojada.

\- ¡Sabias desde el principio que yo quería algo más, Derek! - gritó con rabia - No sé qué te pasó en todo este tiempo. Desde que regresé que eres otro… no te reconozco.

\- Estuviste fuera más de un año, Braeden. Pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estuviste - explicó Derek más calmado - Stiles fue quien más me apoyó cuando volví, me ayudó a comprender mejor mi nueva forma de lobo y me enseñó a ser más comunicativo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Supongo que nadie puede permanecer en silencio con Stiles cerca.

\- Pero… - dudó la mercenaria - ¿No quieres una relación estable, matrimonio, o hijos? ¿Formar una familia?

\- No sé, a lo mejor - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿A lo mejor? - preguntó incrédula - ¿Es que acaso no te proyectas aunque sea un poco conmigo?

Derek, a pesar del collar de la morena que le impedía saber que siente, pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. Se preguntó cómo diablos dejó que aquello pasara. No quería herirla, pero tenía que ser honesto.

\- Braeden, yo…

\- Solo respóndeme esto, Derek… ¿me quieres?

El lobo pensó durante algunos segundos su respuesta, llegando a la conclusión de que si la quería. Braeden fue su soporte cuando su parte lobo comenzó a fallar. No iba a negar que antes de lo de México pensó que ella era la indicada, que podía formar algo bueno con ella. Pero el tiempo separados le demostró que faltaba algo en ellos, algo indispensable en una relación.

\- Si, Braeden. - admitió - Pero yo…

\- ¿Pero qué? - le espetó.

Soltando un suspiro, Derek respondió con sinceridad.

\- Yo no estoy enamorado de ti - Observó como Braeden abría sus ojos en estado de shock para después dejar paso a la ira.

\- ¡Dime que lo que acabas de decir es una jodida broma, Derek! - gritó enfurecida, haciendo todo lo posible para no alterarse más de lo que estaba - ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te mienta y te diga que si lo estoy? - preguntó incrédulo - Las cosas no funcionan así, Braeden.

\- Maldito imbécil, ¿Cómo puedes ser así de cruel? - cuestionó enojada - Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

\- Lo siento ¿Si? pero esa es la verdad - dijo Derek con sinceridad - Yo no estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes, por una vez en tu vida, hacer un compromiso de verdad? - preguntó esta vez con más pena que rabia.

\- Porque no puedo… no contigo.

\- Pero con Stiles lo harías si pudieras, ¿cierto? - se burló con una sonrisa amarga mientras trataba de quitarse la imagen mental de Derek y Stiles juntos.

Derek volvió a suspirar - No se trata de Stiles, o de mis sentimientos por él. - aclaró - Esto se trata de mí, en que no le veo un futuro a lo nuestro.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir, la verdad. Todavía no me creo que hemos llegado a esto, Derek. Eres un idiota sin corazón y… - se sentó de nuevo en el sofá al sentir como sus piernas temblaban - Dejaste que me enamorara de ti, imbécil. Nunca me diste una verdadera razón para no hacerlo ¿Y qué recibo a cambio? - preguntó decepcionada - Nada.

\- Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho - se disculpó el lobo sintiéndose mal por no haberse dado cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de aquello.

\- No quiero tus disculpas, Derek. Te quiero a ti. Tú eras todo lo que yo quería y ahora me estás diciendo que no es posible… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Derek se sentó al lado de Braeden y la miró con pena.

\- Seguir con tu vida - dijo - Encontrar a alguien que quiera las mismas cosas que tú.

\- Pensé que lo había hecho y mira lo que conseguí - comentó pasándose las manos por su rostro.

En aquel momento su mente divagaba en los posibles errores que ocasionaron el término de lo que tenía con Derek. ¿Debería haber vuelto con Derek a Beacon Hills cuando este le dijo que iba a volver? ¿Debió convencerlo de seguir con ella tras la loba? Braeden tenía claro que no sacaba nada con pensar en el “ _y si hubiera…_ ”, las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa y Derek ya había tomado una decisión.

Quería decir tantas cosas pero no se hallaba con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Sentía como su corazón se rompía y el pecho se le oprimía al saber que ya no podía hacer nada. Solo tenía claro que necesitaba espacio. Tiempo para pensar en soledad y meditar todo lo que había pasado.

\- Deberías irte.

\- Braeden, yo…

\- Por favor, Derek. Vete - interrumpió al lobo, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. No quería que Derek la viera en ese estado y que sintiera más pena. Ella siempre se había considerado una mujer con de coraza fuerte. Nunca demostraba sus sentimientos y hacia lo imposible por ocultarlo. Siempre había creído que aquello es solo demostrar debilidad. Pero no podía fingir con algo tan fuerte para ella. Por mucho más de un año pensó que Derek era el hombre adecuado. Y ahora todo había terminado.

\- Está bien - susurró el lobo. No quería deja a Braeden en ese estado pero si ella quería estar sola tenía que respetarla. - Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero… - comenzó a decir mientas abría la puerta del departamento - Algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera como mereces. Y… lamento no ser yo - terminó de decir para después cerrar la puerta y dejar a la mercenaria sola.

Braeden esperó unos minutos hasta estar segura que el lobo estaba ya lejos de ella para liberar todo lo que había reprimido desde que la conversación inició. Ya no importaban nada. Estaba sola.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Había sido un día demasiado largo para Stiles. Después de su discusión con Derek y la posterior charla con Lydia y Scott se fue a dar una vuelta con su jeep. Necesitaba despejar su mente tanto de los asuntos de manada como de los últimos acontecimientos que pusieron su vida de cabeza. Para su suerte Derek no insistió en hablar con él y pudo disfrutar de varias horas de tranquilidad y soledad. Cuando miró su reloj este ya marcaban las ocho, su padre tenía turno de noche por lo que su casa estaba sola.

De repente el estar viendo la televisión con un par de cervezas frías se le antojaba ideal para terminar el día. Al llegar a su casa se dirigió inmediatamente a la nevera, estaba por abrirla cuando sintió una presencia a su alrededor. Con cuidado cogió su arma acercándose al interruptor para encender la luz. Al hacerlo apuntó al lugar donde sabía que había alguien y se encontró con un Derek sentado en su sofá.

\- En serio - gruñó Stiles, guardando su arma en un cajón y sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón - Tienes que terminar con la idea de darme un ataque al corazón.

Derek se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

\- He estado esperando aquí durante algunas horas - confesó.

\- Lo que me faltaba - dijo rodando sus ojos - Ahora es mi culpa que casi me mataras del susto.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- De acuerdo… - dijo Stiles en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba al lobo. El silencio transcurrió entre ellos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Stiles finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y habló - Si no vas a decir nada…

\- Estoy aquí por una razón, Stiles - dijo Derek poniéndose de pie y acercándose donde el humano - Necesito… quiero… - dijo sin clara elocuencia. Stiles se sorprendió ante la actitud tan poco usual en el lobo - … necesitamos hablar, Stiles - dijo finalmente.

\- Creo que podríamos esperar a mañana, Derek. Estoy algo cansado y solo quiero sentarme a beber cerveza y ver programas sin sentido. - al ver que Derek no decía nada y mantenía su mirada determinada resopló - Eso pensé… mira, solo voy a buscar algo para beber y después soy todo tuyo - prometió intentado alejarse, pero Derek se acercó y le agarró la muñeca impidiéndole moverse - O podemos hablar primero, como quieras.

Derek llevó a Stiles al sofá y esperó a que el castaño se sentara antes de hablar.

\- De acuerdo. Voy a decirlo todo directamente - informó - He oído todo lo que has dicho hoy.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stiles sin comprender.

\- Tu conversación con Scott y Lydia, después de que dejaste el loft. Escuché todo lo que dijiste… sobre tú intentando alejarte de mí. De que estás enamorado de mí, Todo.

\- Está bien… wow… yo… - dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie para caminar por todo el lugar. - Así que ya lo sabes todo… absolutamente todo…

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora… ya sabes, con nuestra amistad y la manada? ¿Quieres que la deje?

Derek negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No - respondió rotundo, acercándose al humano - Eres importante para la manada y para mí, Stiles.

Stiles asintió con nerviosismo. Seguía haciéndose la idea de que Derek sabía su mayor secreto.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó.

\- Bueno, primero que nada voy a decirte que todo va a estar bien. Porque la verdad es que yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stiles sorprendido y confundido.

\- Después de escucharte fui a hablar con Braeden.

\- Braeden.

\- Si, escuché decirte que una persona te dijo que no estaba bien que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos y deduje rápidamente que se trataba de ella - dijo Derek, encogiéndose de hombros - Así que fui a hablar con ella sobre eso y me confirmó que habló contigo, que te dijo que no le gustaba que estuviéramos juntos y todo eso.

Stiles sonrió con tristeza.

\- Derek… siento todo lo que te dije. - se disculpó con pesar - Yo solo quería hacer lo correcto para que tú fueras feliz.

\- Lo sé. Sé que lo dijiste pensando en mi - dijo el lobo rápidamente para que Stiles deje de sentirse triste - Pero la verdad, Stiles, es que soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo - declaró - Tú me haces feliz. Me haces sentir cosas… que nunca pensé en llegar a sentir y sería un imbécil si te dejara ir.

Stiles abrió los ojos con pánico.

\- No, Derek. No puedes decir algo así si no lo dices enserio… no… no puedes - se alteró Stiles por las palabras de Derek.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo digo enserio? - preguntó confundido.

\- Porque hoy en la mañana estabas en una relación feliz y normal con una mujer hermosa -por más que no me agrade no soy ciego- y ahora… ¿Quieres dejar todo eso, por mí? - las manos de Stiles comenzaron a temblar y miraba a Derek fijamente exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Uno, mi relación con Braeden no era normal. - comenzó a explicar Derek rodando los ojos - Nuestra relación era más o menos seria antes de lo de México, ahora no. Actualmente teníamos una relación de amigos con beneficios, o algo así. - aclaró - Dos, no era del todo feliz con ella. Estar con Braeden era cómodo hasta cierto punto.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Desde que ella volvió a Beacon Hills he empezado a notar todas las cosas que no tenemos en común. - dijo con calma - Antes no lo había notado porque estaba más preocupado por otras cosas, pero ahora que todo está bien en mi vida, es difícil no darme cuenta.

\- Eso es normal en las relaciones, Derek. - bufó Stiles - Solo tomate un tiempo y piénsalo de nuevo. Te darás cuenta de lo idiota que estas siendo.

\- Lo que necesito no es tiempo, Stiles.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó exasperándose.

\- A ti - contestó el lobo con sinceridad.

Alejándose un poco del lobo, Stiles comenzó a sacudir la cabeza - No.

\- ¿No qué, Stiles? - frunció el ceño Derek confuso - Hoy en la mañana vi la tristeza en tus ojos cuando le decías a Lydia y a Scott que estás enamorado de mí y ahora que estoy aquí, confesándote como me siento, ¿Y me dices que no? - cuestionó abatido - No te entiendo, joder.

\- Porque… - comenzó a decir Stiles con voz desesperada - No puedes estar diciendo la verdad, Derek. No sabes lo que quieres realmente, después te vas a arrepentir y te vas a ir porque todo se va a volver demasiado incómodo y ya no querrás estar cerca del chico que se enamoró de ti. Dejaras Beacon Hills y nunca te volveré a ver y…

Derek se acercó velozmente a Stiles y envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca del humano - Hey, Stiles - le dijo para interrumpir su monologo - Sti, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

\- No puedes asegurar eso.

La voz de Stiles estaba impregnada de miedo y Derek se juró nunca volver a provocar ese sentimiento en él.

\- Lo puedo hacer porque siento lo mismo por ti. - admitió Derek - Ha sido así desde hace algún tiempo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Tú eres a quien siempre he esperado, Stiles.

El corazón de Stiles latía rápidamente en su pecho mientras Derek dejaba de tomar su muñeca para pasar su brazo por la cintura del castaño, acercando ambos cuerpos.

\- Der. - susurró Stiles tratando de separarse - Derek…

\- Por favor, Stiles - pidió el lobo aferrándose más a Stiles - ¿Qué es lo que puedes perder?

La mirada de Stiles se llenó de miedo e incertidumbre.

\- Todo.

\- No, eso es lo que vas a ganar - susurró con confianza acercando sus labios a los de Stiles. Se inclinó y los presionó contra los de Stiles. Al principio el humano se negó a responder al beso, pero Derek insistió empotrando a Stiles en la pared más cercana sin dejar que los labios de ambos se separen. Segundos después Stiles dejó escapar un gemido mientras aceptaba las caricias del lobo y respondía de igual forma.

\- Así que tú y Braeden… ¿nada de nada? - preguntó en voz baja rompiendo el beso. Su rostro quedó tan cerca de la del lobo que podía sentir su agitada respiración sobre sus labios.

\- Soy única y exclusivamente tuyo, Stiles - respondió el lobo con seguridad - No estaría aquí si no fuera así.

\- ¿Crees que ella va a estar bien? - preguntó por Braeden. Después de todo no era más que una mujer desesperada por mantener una de las pocas cosas buenas en su vida y una parte del él sentía pena por ella.

Derek asintió distraído viendo los labios de Stiles.

\- Lo va a estar, con el tiempo.

\- Espero que entienda que nunca quise hacerle daño ni nada parecido, yo solo…

\- Hey, Stiles - el lobo llevó su dedo índice a los labios del humano - Uno no manda en asuntos del corazón. Los sentimientos son inevitables cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada... Y tú eres la persona adecuada para mí como sé que yo lo soy para ti. ¿Vale?

Derek bajó su dedo y Stiles aprovechó para darle un casto beso - Si, vale.

No dijeron nada más y Derek aprovechó la cercanía entre ambos para tomar a Stiles de la cintura y llevarlo hasta el sofá, donde lo acostó boca arriba para después acostarse sobre él. La boca se le secó y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al sentir que aquel era su lugar en la vida, su hogar entre los brazos de Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia ya esta completamente escrita, sin embargo me falta revisarlo y cambiar algunas secuencias en la historia.  
> ¿Qué les ha parecido?


End file.
